cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiery Aura
Overview Fiery Aura is one of the powersets. It is a Tanker primary power set in City of Heroes and a Brute secondary power set in City of Villains, and as of Issue 12 a Scrapper secondary power set in City of Heroes. You can engulf yourself in protective flames. Fiery Aura offers superior resistance to Fire damage, but weak resistance to Cold damage and no protection to Knockback. Fiery Aura is the most offensive of the defensive Power Sets, offering some damage output. Power Tables Tanker The Fiery Aura powerset is available as a primary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Brute/Scrapper The Fiery Aura powerset is available as a secondary set for Brutes, and as of Issue 12 for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Fiery Aura powerset. Blazing Aura While active, you are surrounded by flames that burn all foes that attempt to enter melee range. }} }} }} }} }} }} Burn You can ignite the ground beneath you, freeing yourself from Immobilization effects. Foes that enter the flames you leave behind will take damage. You must be near the ground to activate this power. }} }} }} }} Consume You can drain body heat from all nearby foes in order to replenish your own Endurance. The more foes affected, the more Endurance is gained. Foes suffer minimal Fire damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Fiery Embrace Significantly boosts the damage of all your Fire attacks for quite a while. Also increases the damage of all your other non-fire based attacks for a short while. }} }} Fire Shield While this power is active, Fire Shield gives you good resistance to Lethal, Smashing and Fire damage. Fire Shield also provides minimal resistance to Cold damage as well as protection from Disorient effects. }} }} }} }} Healing Flames You can concentrate for a few moments to heal yourself. The power of the flames can also protect you from Toxic Damage for a while. }} }} }} }} }} }} Plasma Shield While this power is active, you are surrounded by pure plasma. The Plasma Shield gives you resistance to Energy, Negative Energy, and Fire damage. Plasma Shield also gives your protection from Sleep and Hold effects. }} }} }} }} Rise of the Phoenix If you are defeated, you can rise from the ashes. The fiery resurrection blasts nearby foes with an explosion and knocks them down and Disorients them. You will revive with about half of your Hit Points and Endurance. Rise of the Phoenix will actually leave you invulnerable for a brief time, and protected from XP Debt for 90 seconds. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Temperature Protection Temperature Protection gives you strong resistance to Fire damage, and some resistance to Cold damage as well. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets